Talk:Level 819/@comment-24693751-20150207004305
Yay, I finally crushed it! As I wrote in another post I was trying on/off all day yesterday but had no luck. I think for me I noticed if I play the same board for too long I start to do worse b/c I get frustrated. Anyway, this was the first time I played it today & I passed it with 3 stars! I'll explain how in case it helps anyone else. First of all, I used 3 extra moves from a friend & if I hadn't, I probably wouldn't have done it b/c I only had 2 moves left at the end! I also had one booster to start with (a sprinkle ball) which I used b/c I figured it couldn't hurt. I used it to collect some reds in the beginning. I also did use the frog,a cpl of times. The first time he filled up, I just put him off to the side & got a few extra reds with him. Then I mostly focused on making wrapped candies. Some the board had set up for me to make, some I set up & made myself (after playing for so long I'm actually pretty good at making them when I'm focusing). I tried to set them off quickly after making them. Some were in weird places so I used the frog the second time to set one or two off by landing near them. The biggest thing that helps with this level is creating cascades whenever possible so more reds come down, the board creates wrapped candies, or you get Easter eggs which might be wrapped candies. Also, I find making sprinkle bombs can be helpful. I made another one & used it with a wrapped. I'm not sure exactly what that does except create an explosion that helps clear the board & creates another cascade. I was down to my last couple of moves & I needed 2 more wrapped & I think about 9 reds. I had 2 wrapped on the board, one that I'd created & another Easter egg which wasn't "open". They were fairly near each other so I took a chance and decided to use a hammer booster I had on the open one. I actually had 2 hammer boosters and thought I would need to use both to even have a chance. As for the reds, I had enough on the board but they were spread out. But near the bomb I hit, there were a few, including a striped red which I think counts for more? Anyway, I was very surprised to discover all I needed to hit was that one open bomb. It was close enough to the unopened one that when it went off, it opened the closed one too & it went off as well. And that was also enough to collect the rest of the reds I needed. So there ya go! That's an example of those 3 extra moves really coming in handy. So happy to have this one behind me! Next!